


I Love You

by Mockingjayp4235



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingjayp4235/pseuds/Mockingjayp4235
Relationships: Newt/Thomas





	I Love You




End file.
